Goodbye My Soul
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Sequel to Betrayel:: The afttermath of betrayel can be just as painful as the deed itself. ::NaruSasu, SasuOthers and SasuSaku::


**Warnings: Language, references to sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own the lyrics. I own the plot only and parts of that have probably been influenced by somebody. -mutters-  
A/N: Sequel to "Betrayel"**

* * *

  
"_You are my soul."_

When he awoke it was to hushed voices creeping through the cracked door. His body felt heavy and it took him several minutes to remember how to move. Eventually though he was crossing the cold wooden floor and looking into the living room. From there the voices turned into words that wrapped around his throat, his heart, and squeezed tightly. They clawed up his legs and forced themselves into his ears, causing every single sound that was made to be amplified.

Slowly he made his way back to the unmade and suddenly unappetizing bed, crawling across the familiar blue bedspread and curling on the pillow. Mechanically he pulled the sheet over his head, letting his arm drop as it became too heavy for him to keep up. His eyes stared blankly at the cotton cover, blinking every so often as the words he had heard bounced around his head along with the memories from the night before. The one thought he kept coming back to was so ridiculous he would have laughed, if he had been able.

The pink she brought in clashed horribly with the grayscale colour scheme.

"_Well this is me."_

He supposed, really, he should have expected it. Sasuke had always been a womanizer, even if he didn't realize it. He had thought that had changed once they got together but really, that was just who he was. It wasn't his fault. Yet he couldn't help but blame him. It had been years since they got together. How many other women were there? How many men? Did he even think about him? Were they all in his bed? Was everyone laughing behind his back at what an idiot he was? Were they saying a monster like him deserved it?

The thoughts came one after the other, each one stabbing him deeper until the last one that brought a small wail from his throat. The noise from the other room ceased immediately, and then there were soft footsteps and the noise as the door was slid back. He didn't move from under the covers when his name was called, and even managed a smile when a hand stroked his hair lightly. When the scent of flowers hit his nose he stiffened, even more so as the bed dipped by his feet and her voice sounded softly. "Sasuke," she began, only to stop once more at his voice. "No, Sakura. We've spoken about everything that could be said." Judging by the noise she made she strongly disagreed, and he fought not to snarl.

"_We never talk."_

"It isn't like you love him." The hand in his hair paused at the exact time of his heart. "You two never talk about anything important, you don't really have date nights; you can't love him." The two men made the same noise as his hand resumed the stroking. "That isn't how we do things. Just because it's unorthodox doesn't make it less special." She made a sound of disagreement, standing abruptly. "He's a monster! You-" Whatever else she said was lost as Sasuke bolted up.

The noise of flesh hitting flesh and then the floor sounded. "Don't you ever speak of him that way again." His harsh voice spoke out over her gasping sobs. "You want to know what the other night was? A foolish mistake. There is no hidden love or any of that shit you may have come up with." His voice was sharp over her murmured denials, and each word eased his pain slightly. "I'm with him for a reason, idiot. That thing with you was…a stupid mistake." He muttered the end, sitting on the bed once more. "Get out." The sound of scrambling and then a slamming door followed his words. "What the hell was I thinking?" His voice was quiet as he pulled the covers away, leaning his forehead against the others.

"_Well woe is me."_

He was almost amused at how Sakura ignored him when they went out. She would glance their way and glare before turning away, every gesture extravagant. Sasuke never even glanced her way, and said nothing at the way Naruto was extra loving and shooting vindictive glances.

"She acts like she ever had a chance." Sasuke looked up from his ramen at the way Naruto was looking seemingly into space. "I almost feel sorry for her." Naruto suddenly smirked, refocusing his eyes on Sasuke. "Almost."

At home, as they lay down on freshly bought sheets, Naruto turned to him and kissed him. When he pulled away, Sasuke couldn't quite understand why he felt such it was such a huge loss. He curled around the blond, holding him close and squeezing tightly. Naruto placed a hand over his and Sasuke fell asleep, still unsettled.

"_Hey listen 'cuz I'll only say this once…  
"I finally found the words that mean enough to me."_

The note dropped from numb fingers and floated safely to the ground, the words staring up at him and seeming to mock him. He figured out why he had felt so odd the night before; Naruto had kissed him goodbye. The simple paper with the black writing was testament enough to that, even without the pictures he had included with it.

_"I can't do it anymore; not since finding out just how common an occurrence like Sakura is." _After that the words rambled and blurred together, up until the very end. Those last three words that took him back to the beginning of the end.

"_Sasuke, I realized something." Sasuke looked over, only mildly irritated. It was their anniversary after all. "I realized I loved you." His breath caught as Naruto glanced over, almost lazily, blue eyes shining as he laughed almost sheepishly. "Sorry to just spring it on you." Then no more was said because he was being ground into the rooftop as Sasuke kissed him and pretended the tears was just sweat._

_The first girl he met was while Naruto was away, and it wasn't like he was attracted to girls so it wasn't technically cheating. He slept with her in her bed that night. The ones after that went home with him. It wasn't too hard to ignore the looks Naruto got when he came back, along with the whispers and mocking laughs. _

"_Sasuke, have I ever told you I love you?" Sasuke hummed softly as the man on his chest spoke, running his fingers through the fine blond hair as he did so. "I do you know. Love you that is. But you know what else I realized?" Sasuke gave another quiet hum, feeling far too content to get annoyed. "You're my soul." And as Naruto snuggled closer and fell asleep Sasuke turned his head too stare out the window, feeling the first feelings of guilt creep up on him. _

Sasuke regretted he had never said the words back any of the times.

"_Goodbye my soul."  
_

**Most of the italics are quotes from the song "Quote" by Evans Blue.  
I was asked for a sequel to Betrayel and while I personally think this works better as a stand alone, I had the inspiration and it started out as the sequel so it's going to end as a sequel.**

**Also I have been having zip inspiration lately, so if you have a pairing or an idea or something that you'd like to see me write I would love [and I do mean love] to have you send it to me. I miss writing. =[**

* * *


End file.
